guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abd al Razaq Abdallah Hamid Ibrahim al Sharikh
| place_of_birth = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 67 | group = | alias = Abd al Razzaq Abdallah Ibrahim al Tamini | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Transferred to Saudi Arabia | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abd al Razaq Abdallah Hamid Ibrahim al Sharikh is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. He was captured along with his brother in December 2001, and both of them were sent to Guantanamo.Melia, Michael. Fox News, Enemies Reunited at Guantanamo, September 11, 2007 The Department of Defense reports that he was born on January 18, 1984, in Shaqqara, Saudi Arabia. Al Sharikh arrived at Guantanamo on January 18, 2002, and was transferred to the Saudi jihadist rehabilitation program on September 5, 2007 . mirror Combatant Status Review Al Sharikh was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following: detainees ARB|Set_13_1240-1291.pdf#35}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abd Al Razzaq Abdallah Ibrahim Al Tamini's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 35-42 First annual Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. There is no record of Al Tamini participating in his First Annual Administrative Review Board hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees whose Combatant Status Review Tribunal confirmed their original classification as enemy combatnats have the value of continuing to detain them at Guantanamo reviewed on an annual basis. The BBC offered an account of the Second Administrative Review Board hearing of a young Saudi named Abdul-Razzaq. Omar Razek, Regret and resentment at Guantanamo, BBC, October 18, 2006 Guantanamo contained about half a dozen detainees named Abdul-Razzaq, or something similar. but Al Tamini is the only one who is a Saudi. The detainee the BBC identified as Abdul-Razzaq said: :"I was 17-years-old and full of enthusiasm for jihad, but now after five years in Guantanamo I have changed. I need to go back to my country, lead a simple life care for my old parents and have a wife and kids." The ''BBC reports that the detainee told his Board that two of his brothers had died during jihad, one in Chechnya, and one in Afghanistan, while a third brother was captured at the same time he was. According to the BBC his Board promised to investigate when he reported: :''"...that some of the evidence presented to the board - especially evidence kept from detainees - is false or was taken under pressure or psychological torture." Repatriated Al Sharikh was transferred to Saudi Arabia on September 5, 2007.New York Times, Abd Al Razzaq Abdallah Ibrahim Al Tamini Abdulmohsin Al-Sharikh's most wanted status On February 3, 2009 the Saudi Government published its fourth list of most wanted suspected terrorists. mirror Abdulhadi and Abdulrazzaq's brother Abdulmohsin Al-Sharikh was one of the individuals listed on the new list. See also * Minors detained in the global war on terror References External links * The Pentagon Can’t Count: 22 Juveniles Held at Guantánamo Andy Worthington * Guantánamo: The Stories Of The 16 Saudis Just Released Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1984 births Category:Saudi Arabian people Category:Juveniles held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp